theveggietalesencyclopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed
Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed is the 12th episode in the VeggieTales animated series, and the 2nd installment of the Larry-Boy adventures. The Story of Little Shop of Horrors. It's the Rumor Weed. On July 20th, 1999 on AMC Theatres, on July 27th, 1999 by Everland Entertainment on VHS, on July 27th, 1999 by Lyrick Studios on VHS, on March 4th, 2000 by Lyrick Studios on VHS, on May 18th, 2001 by Lyrick Studios on VHS, on May 4th, 2004 by Warner Home Video on DVD and VHS, on May 18th, 2004 by Warner Home Video on DVD and VHS and on March 28th, 2006 by Sony Wonder on DVD and VHS. Subtitled "A Lesson in the Power of Words", it does illustrate how destructive false rumors or negative words can be, and conversely, how positive words can do good. It is a mild parody of Little Shop of Horrors. Unlike other episodes with the VeggieTales theme song at the start, this is one of the episodes without Bob the Tomato and the countertop segments. Marc Vulcano, the animation supervisor for the film just joined Big Idea Poductions from Sierra On-Line, Inc. This video has been the Rumor Weed. Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed is the 12th episode of VeggieTales, and the 2nd Larry-Boy episode. Characters * 4 asparagus (debut) * giant crazed chicken (debut) * Dad Asparagus * Mr. Nezzer * Lenny Carrot (cameo) * Dad Carrot * Percy Pea * Li'l Pea * Milk Money Bandit Scallion #3 * Larry-Boy/Larry the Cucumber * Jimmy Gourd (picture) * Scooter Carrot As Policeman * Alfred Archibald Asparagus As Herself * Women of the Shadow (debut) * Asparagus Singers * Laura Carrot Purple Shirt As Herself * Junior Asparagus Orange Shirt As Himself * Barth (debut, cameo) * Gordy (debut, cameo) * Renee Blueberry (debut, cameo) * The Rumor Weed (debut) * Madame Blueberry * Dad Pea * The Mother Weed * Bumblyburg Citizens * Mom Cucumber (debut, cameo) * Mr. Scallion (debut, cameo) * Tom Scallion (debut, cameo) * Baby Cucumber (debut, cameo) * Hector Scallion (debut, cameo) * Francois French Zucchini the Cucumber (debut, cameo) * Kenny USA Zucchini the Cucumber (debut, cameo) * Tim Carrot (debut, cameo) * Grandpa Carrot (debut, cameo) * Keith Carrot (debut, cameo) * Chili (debut, cameo) * Dr. Glocken (debut, cameo) * Jack (debut, cameo) * Marcus Mushroom (debut, cameo) * Angus Mushroom (debut, cameo) * Gladis Mushroom (cameo) * Lazarus Mushroom (debut, cameo) * Pepe (debut, cameo) = VeggieTales Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed 1999 VHS Lyrick Studios = VHS Contents # FBI Warning Screen Lyrick Studios # 1999 Big Idea Logo # 1998-2001 Lyrick Studios logo # Welcome to VeggieTales Promo 1999 # Very Silly Songs Trailer # Josh and the Big Wall Trailer # VeggieTales Videos Promo 1999 # Madame Blueberry Trailer # Please stay tuned for more trailers after the show. # Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed Opening Scene # Larry-Boy Theme Song # Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed # Larry-Cave Segment # Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed Credits # Big Idea Logo # 1998-2001 Distributed by Lyrick Studios logo # Larry-Boy and the Fib from Outer Space Trailer # God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! Trailer Category:Episodes Category:LarryBoy Episodes Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2006